The Promise, a NaruHina one shot
by Shazamfan96
Summary: One shot inspired on a manga by Erina Kamijou called Kemono ni, Koishita. Hinata Hyuga is in love with her brother's best friend, she has been for a while now, but never had the courage to confess her feelings to him, until now. Will Naruto fall for her now that he knows? And what's with the promise he made with Neji. Rated M for sexual situations.


_**Hello everyone! Here with a new AU NaruHina fic, this will be a one shot inspired on a manga by Erina Kamijou called Kemono ni, Koishita. Specifically, chapter 3 of the manga, the story is loosely based so there will be a few differences, plus, this is a NaruHina and there will be Naruto elements as well.**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoy, and please R &R.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: the characters and plot doesn't belong to me, I just had nothing to do and decided to write this crazy fic.**_

* * *

 _ **The promise.**_

 _ **Hinata's P.O.V**_

My name is Hinata Hyuga, I'm 16 years old and I'm in love with my brother's best friend; I know what you're thinking: this is so cliche, typical young love story and so, but the truth is that I'm to shy to even talk to him properly. It's funny actually, he has been best friends with my brother for years now and he comes to my place, like, every day to hang with my big brother and yet, I can't even say hi to him without blushing furiously and fainting.

It's embarrassing to know that I may never be able to talk to him like a normal person, that maybe I may not be able to be with him at all if I don't talk to him properly.

"C'mon Neji, that's not fair! I was recharging!" I hear him on the other room, he's playing video games with Neji-nii, it sounds like he's losing against him, again. "Get better so maybe it will be fair, at least to you."

I smile after hearing their friendly banter, their friendship has always been like a friendly rivalry.

"Hey man, how's it going with Sakura?" I freeze after hearing the name of his girlfriend.

"Dude, we broke up like two months ago, it just didn't work out for us. I guess we were better off as friends."

My heart is beating faster than usual after hearing that, I was sad that it didn't worked out for him, but I was happy to hear that he didn't have a girlfriend anymore; now I can tell him.

I watch myself in the mirror looking at my almost naked body and I wonder when someone… when will he lay his hand on this body of mine?

When will his hands touch me for the first time? I think that it'll feel good. I think I'll be really happy.

I look at my reflection a notice how recently my body has been changing… my breast is getting bigger and my hips are getting wider. Tenten told me that it was damn time for me to bloom.

"Ha ha ha!" I jump after hearing him laugh and I blush after imagining him laughing with me.

I looked one last time in the mirror before I start dressing myself, I've decided to tell him my feelings, I can't deny that now that my body has change that maybe he will notice me, so I decided to get my unrequited love fulfilled.

I can't stay silent any longer. Tonight I have made a decision.

* * *

"Neji, you sure do have a cozy home."

"So that's why you like to stay here for a long time."

As soon as I open the door of my room, I hear my brother and Naruto talk; I look at him and he looks so handsome with his long and messy blond hair, his beautiful blue eyes and that big smile that makes my legs feel like jelly.

"Uzumaki-san!" I called him before he could walk away from me.

"What is it, Hinata?" He ask me curious as to way I called him.

"There's something I want to tell you." I say nervous as he looks at me waiting for what I wanted to tell him. "I am… I wanted to tell you that… well…" My face is probably red by now and I started to play with my fingers as I usually do when I talk to him.

"C'mon Hinata-chan, you can tell me." I hear him encourage me. I look directly at his eyes and I take a deep breath before confessing.

"I'm in love with you Uzumaki-san. I have been in love with you for a long time now and I just wanted you to know. I want to be your girlfriend and be with you." I said to him blushing.

I closed my eyes fearing his reaction, fearing his rejection, but instead of hearing him reject me, I feel his arm around my waist as he places his other hand under my chin.

"Do you seriously think that I'll take advantage of my best friend's sister?" he asks me with a playful smirk in his face, I can feel my voice getting stuck in my throat rendering me useless to answer.

"I must say that if it's you Uzumaki-san, then I'm fine with it." I manage to say with difficulty.

Before I could register what was happening, Naruto came closer to my lips as he closed his eyes and I mine; he was about to kiss me as I could feel his breath on my lips, I was ready to kiss him but instead he liked my earlobe before patting my head while smiling at me.

"You're easy to tease…" he says to me while walking towards the stairs while I look at him confused. "… we still have a long way to go."

"Does that mean… THAT YOU AGREED TO GO OUT WITH ME?!" I asked a bit to excited while he waives at me and tells me that he would see me tomorrow.

This isn't a dream, right?

"Hinata, what's wrong? Are you crying?"

"Onii-san… I'm going out with Uzumaki-san!" My brother was shocked to hear me say that, he was surprised to know that I was now dating his best friend.

As I entered my room I started to remember the first time I knew I was in love with Uzumaki-san; he came by to hang out with Neji-nii as usual. It was a Friday, so they decided to play video games and eat pizza… if I remember correctly, Lee was also there with them. Anyways, as I was about to bring them some drinks I heard them talk about a friend of theirs, they were talking about the fact that he already had sex.

At first, I was a bit embarrassed to be eavesdropping on their conversation, but when Lee said that Naruto could pick any girl he liked, I was drawn to hear the rest. To my surprise he did confirmed he can and that he didn't mind doing so, but then he said that if he really loved the girl he will keep his eyes only on her.

At that time from the bottom of my heart, I thought, I want to be his most important person. If I were, I would give him everything, both affection and sex.

Since then I wanted to know more about Uzumaki-san.

* * *

 _ **Naruto's P.O.V.**_

My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm a 17-year-old student in Konoha high, and I'm one of the most popular guys in school, Neji being the other one, and the only one who's single… or used to be single.

That's right!

Yesterday in Neji's house, his sister came to me and confessed that she loved me and that she wanted to be my girlfriend, and I accepted… kind off. I still remember her red cheeks due to her nervousness, she looked to cute, so I could resist myself and tease her.

Is funny actually, I was considered a playboy, a womanizer man who couldn't be satisfied by only one woman. It was due to those rumors and the fact that all the girls in school were air headed bimbos, that I never dated any girl. My only girlfriend was Sakura, but we ended it after we discovered that we didn't loved each other.

But Hinata was different, I don't know why yet, but her confession activated something inside me, something that begged me more of her.

"Naruto!"

I looked next to me and I see Neji approaching me at the school entrance, he looked like something was bothering, something related to me. "Hey Neji! What's up?" I asked.

"Is it true?" he asks me with a serious tone; I look at him confused by his question. "Are you dating my sister?"

Ah! So that's what's bothering him, I've should have known that was what he meant.

"Yes, I am." I respond honestly.

"Why?"

Why? Honestly… I don't know the reason why I decided to date her, maybe was the fact that I've known her almost all my life, maybe was because she's a very beautiful girl or maybe I was a bit bored being alone.

"Because I wanted to see where it could go." I answer him.

I noticed right away that he wasn't that happy with my response, I could see his fist clenching, he was annoyed. "Promise me you're not going to touch her." He said to me a bit mad.

"She's my girlfriend Neji, I'm supposed to touch her."

"No! I know you Naruto, I know that you will be bored with her in a week or two, so please promise me that you are not going to touch her in any way that may hurt her." He was right, I never dated a girl for more than a few days, I usually fucked the girl and then dumped her by the end of the week, so I understood why Neji was asking me this.

"Fine. I will not have sex with her, but I'm still going to date her. I want to see where this is going as I do have an interest for Hinata." Neji was shocked at first, but then he nodded.

"Fine… Hinata has been in love with you since forever, it wouldn't hurt her if you go on a few dates with her… just don't hurt her, or I will kill you."

I smile at him, I knew how Neji protected his sister, I knew he was serious when he told me that he will kick my ass if I hurt her in any way.

* * *

 _ **Three months later. Naruto's P.O.V.**_

I waited for Hinata until the end of her classes so that I could walk her home like a normal boyfriend would do for his girl. I waited for a few hours until I received a phone call from her.

"Sorry Uzumaki-san, today's class just ended. Are you already home?"

I heard her say through the phone as she came outside the school where I was waiting for her. I saw her froze on the spot as a blush invaded her cute face, she was surprised to see me waiting for her.

"I've been waiting for you."

"Y-you h-hav-e?" She's nervous.

"C'mon! let me walk you home." I say waiting for her to lead the way.

* * *

Our walk is a silent one, we waked next to each other, enjoying the view of the trees on our way to her house, it was nice and comfortable, I had to admit that it was nice.

"What's your favorite food?" she asks suddenly calling my attention.

"Ramen."

"Where do you live?"

"I live on my own in my godfather's apartment while he travels the world for 'inspiration' for his novel. He's a writer." I answer with a smile. "Why are you asking these questions?"

"Because… I want to know more about the one I love. I want to know what's unknown to me… I want to get to know you more."

I don't know why, but her answer made my heart beat faster. No one ever wanted to know me more; every girl that i have been with just wanted to get in my pants, so the less I talked the better it was for them. But Hinata was different from the others, she seriously wanted to know me and that made her unique in my eyes.

We stopped in front of her house as she looked for her keys on her purse sticking her tongue in concentration, she looked very beautiful and I couldn't resist myself, so I took her face in my hands with the intention of kissing her, but before our lips could touch, Neji's promise came back to me.

"I'm going to work now." I say to her stopping myself from kissing her right away, instead I pat her head like yesterday when she confessed to me her feelings. "See you later!"

And I left for work.

* * *

 _ **Hinata's P.O.V.**_

We were only centimeter away from kissing. Why did he stop? It seemed that he was playing with me, teasing me.

It's been almost three months since we started dating and I haven't been this happy in a long time, Uzumaki-san is great, he's always making me laugh and smile every time we go on a date, he's always trying to get me to feel more comfortable with him and I'm starting to, but… he still hasn't kissed me.

Is not like I'm not trying. Hell! Is not like he's not trying!

But every time we get close to a kiss, he suddenly decides not to and ends up patting my head instead and is starting to get a bit frustrating. He started to act a bit weird when I try to get close to him. I want to be clingier and make out with him, but I think Uzumaki-san doesn't think touching me is important.

"Hey, lets have lunch in the roof top, there we could be alone." He asks me, taking my hand.

"Yeah sure, let me get my lunch box." I accepted right away.

* * *

Arriving at the roof top, I noticed other couples having lunch there, they were all lovey with each other as normal couples are, and I can't avoid getting a bit jealous that we're not like them.

"Uzumaki-san! Umm… may I sit in your l-lap?" I ask nervously as I look at him with pleading eyes.

"Sure." He's response made me blush as I sat down in his lap.

I can feel my heart throb after hearing him chuckle at my nervous state. "Why are you shaking, Hinata?" he asks making me blush even worse than before. I told him that I was bit cold and he seemed to buy it as he hugged me closer to his chest, his very muscular chest.

After a while I started to feel his heat and smell his scent. His heart comes and goes, and it feels so good. I want him to touch me more, more and more. I want to keep feeling the warmth of a love one against me, but before I could get even more comfortable, he just stood up and told me he was sorry and that he had something to do before leaving me alone and confused.

"Uzumaki-san…?"

Does he not crave to touch me like I do him? Could it be because I have no sex appeal? Maybe he still sees me as his best friend's little sister, maybe he doesn't love me the way I love him, after all, he hasn't told me that he loved me back.

My thoughts and doubts started to consume me as I walked back to class, I was so distracted that I didn't saw that a girl was walking towards me. We bumped into each other and we almost fall backwards due to the impact.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized immediately, as I bow my head down embarrassed.

"What…? Wait, aren't you Neji's sister?" I heard her ask a bit curious.

"That's right! how…"

This person… I remember that she came to my house once. Her pink hair and green eyes looked very familiar… that's right! this is Sakura, Uzumaki-san's ex-girlfriend!

"I heard you're dating Naruto now."

"Yes, I am." I told her a bit nervous.

"Naruto is a great guy, he's kind and funny, a very good kisser and he's very good in bed too."

I gasp in shock after hearing that from her, I knew that there was a possibility that he wasn't a virgin, I mean have you looked at him, he's very handsome with his sun kissed skin, his big blue eyes and blond hair, he's very muscular as well, of course he has had sex before.

"Wait… could it be that you haven't done it with him yet?" she asked a bit shocked and I wonder why.

"No, we're taking it slow." I told her.

"Wow, that's weird, he usually sleeps with a girl on the first week… Maybe he's losing his touch." She said laughing at that before saying goodbye and leaving.

I clench my fists as jealousy starts to invade my heart and thoughts, this person knows the things that I don't know about Uzumaki-san yet. She's absolutely and definitely closer to him than I am, and it hurts.

Later that day I sat down in my room still thinking about what Sakura told me earlier today.

"Hinata, what's wrong? Did you have a fight with Naruto?" Neji asks me as he entered my room and saw my on my bed hugging my pillow.

"No! It's nothing… don't worry about it Onii-san!"

He looked at me not convince but he doesn't push the issue, he just leaves me be as I let my mind wonder the fact that I can't help myself being jealous over Uzumaki-san's past.

* * *

 _ **Naruto's P.O.V.**_

What the fuck am I doing?! Today at school I couldn't stop the feeling I had to touch Hinata's body, having her in my lap and feeling her body against mine made me crave more off her, it made me want her.

Stop! I made a promise to Neji, I not going to touch her if I don't have feelings for her…even though I'm starting to have them. It's funny, I'm here in my room sitting in my bed on a Friday night, looking at her picture in my phone, losing myself in her smiling face; I imagine her here with me, naked and under me as I make her moan my name, I imagine myself playing with her perfect breasts, imagining how they feel against my naked chest, how they taste in my mouth.

I imagine her lips tracing my neck and her hands scratching my back due to the pleasure I'm giving her, I realize that I want to have her with me, but not just for sex, no… I want her to kiss me, to tell me that she loves me like she does every day, I want to lose myself in the warmth of her heart.

I want to love her, truly love her.

Screw it! I need to see her.

I grab my phone and dial her phone, which I know from memory by now, I hear the phone ring before she answers, her beautiful voice made my heart stop.

 _-"Hello!"-_

"Where are you right now?" I ask as I grab my jacket and head out of my apartment.

 _-"I'm at a karaoke place with a few friends."-_

 _-"Hinata-chan! Listen to this song I'm singing!"-_

That sounded like a guy's voice. "Are you with some guys?" I ask a bit jealous that a man was with my girlfriend.

 _-"Yeah… I'm with Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Sai-san, Ino-san and Tenten-san."-_

"Which karaoke place?" I ask a bit annoyed after hearing that there were more guys than girls.

 _-"The Hard Mouth that is near the bus station, but…"-_

I hung up immediately now running towards the bus station, I had to get there before any of them tried something funny on her.

* * *

 _ **Hinata's P.O.V.**_

What?! He hung up on me.

Why?! Is he angry with me and doesn't want to talk to me?

"Hinata-chan!"

Kiba's words pulled me out of my thoughts as he hugged me while crying his eye out, he just got dumped by his girlfriend, again, so we brought him to the karaoke place to try and cheer him up.

"Even if you just got dumped by your girlfriend, please take your hands of me." I say uncomfortable with the hug.

"Please comfort me!" he sobs in my shoulder, he's a bit drunk, maybe to drunk.

"C'mon dog breath, let her go!" I hear Tenten say.

I was about to thank her when the door suddenly opened revealing a panting Uzumaki-san, he looked at me and Kiba with wide eyes before pushing Kiba off me and taking my arm as he pulled me towards me.

"Let's go home." He said to me dragging me out the door, I managed to take my purse and say a quick goodbye to my friends before looking at him a bit shocked.

We were now walking towards my place, there was a heavy silence between us as we walked in a steady pace.

"Why were you flirting with other guys?"

What? I wasn't flirting, I didn't even know how to flirt, why would he- wait… is he jealous? No way! I'm so happy.

"I didn't flirt…"

I stopped as he took my hand in his and looked me directly in my eyes, he looked troubled like if he was restraining himself on something.

"Anyway, let's go back… I'll take you home."

I pushed him away from me, I didn't know what drive me to do that or what I was about to say next, but I didn't stop.

"No! I don't want to go home!" I yelled at him, my heart beating faster than normal. "I want to go to your place!"

Please show me…

"I want you, Uzumaki-san!"

I have no reasons, but my emotions are making me fall more deeply into this love… and those emotions are drowning me.

"I want to feel closer to you than anyone else."

We rushed to his place, we start kissing and touching in places where we haven't touch before. I feel the heat between us rise with each kiss, it felt amazing and yet, I wanted more.

We were desperate to feel each other's skin as our clothes were removed until we stood naked, I could hear him gasp as he devoured me with his eyes, I notice his arousal as he kissed my neck while playing with my breasts.

Each touch and each kiss made me feel in heaven, it made me want him more.

"Hinata…"

We needed no reason but to fulfill this craving's request and emotion of wanting to love one another.

* * *

 _ **Next Morning. Hinata's P.O.V.**_

I woke up the next morning feeling a bit sore, I couldn't stop thinking and getting excited at the fact that I had sex with Uzumaki-san last night, I'm finally a woman and it was thanks to him, my love.

I noticed after a while that he wasn't in the bed with me, actually, he wasn't in the room at all. Where could he be?

Maybe he's in the kitchen, I just heard some voices coming from the hallway, maybe someone came by.

"Here you go! You can have this book back, I know you need it."

That voice… Its her! His ex-girlfriend, Sakura. Even now, she still comes to his house?!

"There's another pair of shoes here… women shoes. Who's inside?" I could hear her ask from the other side of the door. "Could it be Neji's sister?"

"No, it's not her."

It can't be…

"Okay, I'll go now. Bye."

Why…? Why would he deny me?

"Why?" I asked entering the room. "Don't you like me being here?"

"Hinata…"

"Why did you lie about me being here?" I was crying now, hurt that he denied my presence in front of her. Maybe he still loved his ex?

"Hinata…!"

I ignored his call as I stormed out of his apartment, I couldn't stand it anymore, I thought that he loved me back, but it seemed like he didn't, maybe he never did.

I ran as fast as I could, and I didn't stop until I reached home and entered my room, I could here my brother's call asking me if everything was fine, but I lied to him as I didn't want to talk about it, I just wanted to lay down and cry.

-Ring, Ring-

Uzumaki-san is calling me, but I don't answer, I really don't know what he is thinking. Yesterday we were so close, but right now we're really far apart.

* * *

 _ **Monday, at school. Naruto's P.O.V.**_

I'm such an idiot! I made her cry due to my stupidity, why the fuck did I lie to Sakura? Why did I deny her like that? I broke her heart and I hate myself for it. I need to fix this, I need to have her back with me again, this time I'm going to do this the right way; I need to talk with Neji.

I looked for him everywhere, but I couldn't find him, not even his girlfriend Tenten knew where he was, and I was starting to get a bit desperate. Where could he be? Why is he so hard to find?

-BAM!-

That hurt as hell.

"What the…?"

"YOU SON OF BITCH!"

There he is!

"Neji, I– ufff"

Okay, he's angry at me, I could tell by the punch he just gave me on my stomach.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER? SHE CRIED ALL WEEKEND SINCE SATURDAY MORNING, AND I KNOW IT WAS BECAUSE SOMETHING YOU DID!"

Great! Just great! I not only managed to break Hinata's heart, I also made my best friend hate me. Way to go Uzumaki.

"Answer me!" he demanded me, he was a bit calmer, but you could still see the fire in his eyes.

"I failed you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I broke our promise."

"YOU ASSHOLE! YOU SLEPT WITH HER DIDN'T YOU?!" he yelled angry at me while throwing another punch to my face.

"Stop it! Onii-san!"

Her voice stopped him from hitting me again.

"Hinata…?"

Neji was shocked to see Hinata jump at my arms to protect me from him.

"Stop hurting my most important person."

We had a crowd by know, I could hear them whisper between them… I ignored them as only Hinata mattered, only my Hinata.

"It's okay… I deserved those punches."

I need you Hinata, I need you in my life.

"Three months ago, I promised Neji that I wasn't going to touch you; I wasn't sure back then what I felt for you and Neji was only trying to protect you, but I broke that promise." I took her face in my hands, I could see the confusion in her eyes, I could see the hurt that I caused.

"However, I can no longer stop from holding you. All along it seem that the only one that I've wanted was you. That morning, I remembered that promise, so I involuntary said: 'No, it's not her."

"Uzumaki-san…"

"I'm sorry Neji, but I can't keep my promise to you. I can no longer hold these feelings I have…" I looked at him directly, he was confused at my words, I didn't blame him for that. "I seriously love Hinata!"

I saw small tears appear in her eyes, she was crying and I thought that she was still hurt because of me, but soon enough she hugged me with love before we kissed in front of everyone.

It was the best kiss ever.

* * *

 _ **Hinata's P.O.V.**_

This is a dream… it must be because this only happened in my wildest dreams.

"I love you Hinata."

"I love you too."

We stayed like that for a while before we left. Neji was still mad, but Tenten took him away so that Uzumaki-san and I could be by ourselves. We kept kissing until we ran out of air, but we never let go of each other's embrace.

"Let's go home." I blush at his request, we stilled had classes until 3 p.m. but I didn't care, I wanted him, and he wanted me.

"Okay." Answer him before standing up and helping him get up as well.

That day we made love until later in the evening, it was even more magical than last time now that I knew for sure that he loved me in return. This man who I've known since we were kids, this man that I have loved for a very long time made love to me in the most tender and passionate way, each thrust made me touch the sky and every kiss made me crave more and more.

* * *

 _ **Later.**_

"Call me Naruto, please."

"Naruto?"

I saw him nod his head as we approach my house later that night, we stood in front of my door as we were saying goodbye to each other, even though we didn't want to.

"Yes, Naruto… call me by my name and not my last name, please."

"Okay… Naruto-kun." I could hear him laugh happily after I called him by his name, I laugh in return.

"I must go, but I will see you tomorrow." he said kissing me again.

This kiss is not as passionate as the previous ones we had earlier today, but is still full with the same love, maybe even more than before. I kiss him back happy with the existence of our special love. The want of our bodies was still very present even after what we've done today, we have shared our mutual passions, but, more than the craving we had for each other, we wanted to love each other.

And so, we did, our love grew stronger with each passing day, days turned into months, months into years, but time didn't matter to us as each fight, each kiss, each moment we spent together only helped to solidify our relationship, and now we're happily married with a beautiful baby boy we created together, and with another one on the way.

We couldn't be anymore happy.

* * *

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _ **Done! Is 4 a.m. here in Costa Rica, I haven't sleep at all since I got out of work yesterday as I needed to finish this story for all of you (I'm obsessive like that). Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this and if you guys want you can check the original story by Erina Kamijou, it's called Kemono ni, Koishita and is the third chapter.**_

 _ **As I mention before, this story is just for recreational purposes, all credit goes to the respective authors, I only adapted the original story into a NaruHina Fic. If you guys want other chapters adapted with other Naruto couples then let me know.**_

 _ **Bye! And please leave me a review, I loveeeeeeeee to read them. Until next time.**_


End file.
